The wires extending between fence posts seem to continuously become stretched and then become slack. Often this is due to farm animals leaning against the fence. Whatever the reason, it often becomes necessary to take up the slack in the wires. It is time consuming to remove the fasteners on the fence posts, stretch the wires and then refasten the wires to the posts. It is much quicker and cheaper to take up the slack in the wire by twisting and then securing the twisted wire together. There are many known devices to accomplish this. Those devices twist the wire then secure the twisted wire together to take up the slack. With those devices it is usually difficult to secure the twisted wire while handling the device, and it is difficult to remove the device from the secured wire.